


Link's Breaking Point

by Be_My_Lost_Boy



Category: Rhett & Link, Rhett/Link, rhink - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, Anorexia, Bulimia, Dark, Depression, Drug Use, Eating Disorders, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, Gen, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Mental Health Issues, Self-Harm, Sex, Sexual Content, rhink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-03
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-30 23:05:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6445891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Be_My_Lost_Boy/pseuds/Be_My_Lost_Boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*TRIGGER WARNING*<br/>Link has been struggling with depression since Rhett can remember. He has always been by Link's side helping him every step of the way. Over the past few months Link's depression has gotten much worse and this time Link doesn't want help. </p><p>AU: Rhett and Link are in an established relationship. No Wife, No Kids, No Problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Keeping It A Secret

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfiction. Please comment and tell me if I should continue writing them or not. :) <3

"Hey man are you almost ready?" Rhett asked as he knocked on the door of the private office bathroom that the two men shared. 

"Y-Yeah just a minute!" A shaky voice replied from behind the door. 

"Okay well take your time I'm gonna go lock up the studio since everyone else already gone home." and Rhett set off down the hall to do just that. 

On the other side of the door was Link sitting on the toilet seat with his pants pushed down to his knees staring at the fresh cuts he has made in his thighs. Running his fingers over the wounds he smeared the blood preventing it from dripping onto the floor. Link made fresh cuts and reopened old wounds some of which had to be stitched up at one point. Knowing that he had made new marks on his body relaxed the man and stopped his shaking. He felt in control again knowing that he had giving himself the punishment he believed he deserved. Remembering that Rhett would be back soon Link quickly began to dab the cuts with toilet paper and flushed the evidence before he pulled his pants back up. He winced at the stinging pain that the tight skinny jeans brought but at the same time he also loved it. Before the dark haired man left the bathroom he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and frowned. He knew that the only reason he was able to get away with his self mutilation was because he and Rhett never had sex so he never got to see all the damage Link had done to himself. Link was a virgin when it came to being with a woman or a man and Rhett knew and understood this. He loved the smaller man enough to wait until he was ready. Link began to question himself on the real reason he did not have sex with Rhett yet. Deep down he knew it was because of the scars and not because he was scared of intimacy. Rhett was his childhood best friend and long time lover. He trusted the man with his life. He knew how much he meant to Rhett and knew that the larger man would be gentle and do his best to make his first time as enjoyable as possible. But what would Rhett say if he knew what his lover did to his body behind closed doors? Would he be angry? Disappointed? Would he find Link's body disgusting and not want to be with him anymore? Link gave himself a hard slap on the thigh to snap him out of his thoughts and walked out of the bathroom to meet Rhett. 

"Hey what took ya so long buddy?" The blonde asked as he handed Link his coat. 

"You did tell me to take my time so don't go complain' now mister." Link said with a lopsided smile as the two men walked to Rhett's truck and began their drive home. Once Rhett pulled out of the parking lot he drove towards their destination with one hand on the steering wheel and the other between Link's legs slowly stroking his upper thigh. The smaller man gasped softly half from shock and half from pain. Despite the mixed sensations he opened his legs a bit wider. Rhett smiled as he kept his eyes on the road slowly working his hand up inch by inch until he was touching the man in his most intimate area. Out of the corner of his eye he could see his lover squirming in his seat and the small moans were music to his ears. He began to grope his lover through the tight, black skinny jeans. 

 

“R-Rhett…! Pl- Please...no..”

Link whimpered as he held the large man’s wrist trying to get him to stop. And he did. Even though his lover was enjoying it he still wasn’t ready to go the next step. Rhett wanted to have sex with Link since they were teenagers. Not because he was horny and needed release but because he wanted to show the smaller man that he loved him in a way that was different from how they already showed their love. He knew that when Link was ready he would tell him. Part of him was relieved that his boyfriend was taking so long to give up his virginity because it gave Rhett time to plan how he wanted to take it when the time was right. He had the whole night planned out: Dinner, a bubble bath with scented candles, a full body massage that would lead up to Rhett whispering soothing words into his lover’s ear as he fingered his tight, virgin hole. He would watch as the small man would beg for more as he worked his fingers in and out slowly stretching him to be able to take his large cock. He knew that no matter how much prep work he did the first time will still be painful for Link. As they drove Link looked out the window as Rhett did most of the talking though he was not paying attention as he was in his own world as his thoughts drifted back to when he was in the bathroom. He felt guilty but he was also addicted to the rush that self harming gave him. Life long habits are hard to break. He wasn’t cheating on Rhett but he felt as though he might as well have. He would lie to Rhett and say that he wasn’t feeling well only to give himself an excuse to purge. The larger man would also ask Link if he needed any stomach medicine or wanted chicken soup. If only he knew that behind the bathroom door the love of his life was bent over the toilet shoving his fingers or a toothbrush down his throat. 

“We’re here bo.” Rhett said as he got out of the truck and walked around to the other side opening the passenger’s door acting as the true gentleman that he was. Small things such as this always made Link blush like a schoolgirl. The tall, blonde loved that he had that effect on him. It meant that the spark they shared was still there and still going strong. 

“I already ate at the studio but you still haven’t eaten baby, what would you like for dinner? I’ll make or buy you anything you’d like.” The tall, blonde said as he snaked his long arms around Link’s slim waist, closing the front door with his foot and began to attack the man’s neck with light kisses. 

“Ah R-Rhett..!” Rhett smirked. He loved that he was able to make Link fall apart like this with just a few kisses. “I’m really tired..I-I think I’m just going to take a shower and go to bed.” 

“But you haven’t eaten.” The large man behind him protested pulling him into a tighter embrace.

“I know b-but I’m just not hungry.” He lied. 

Rhett frowned as his arms rested on his lovers protruding hipbones. He couldn’t remember the last time Link being so thin. “Well alright babe.” He said. “Go take a shower and get ready for bed. I need to answer a few emails then I’ll come join ya.” With a quick kiss the two parted and went to opposite sides of the house.

Link gathered his pajamas and went to the bathroom, turning on the water and waited for it to warm up to his liking. He locked the door and stood there for a moment to make sure Rhett wasn’t close behind. Quickly he undressed and got into the shower. It only took a moment for the water to sting against the cuts that he had made only an hour or so earlier. He smiled as he watched red water go down the drain. The bloodier he was, the deeper the cut, the better he felt.


	2. How It All Started

Rhett opened his laptop attempted to reply to emails but found it impossible, he was still blown away by how thin Link was. He had always been thin but now he was bordering on sickly thin. Rhett remembered back to the 6th grade when the two of them were nothing but best friends. It was towards the end of the school year and the North Carolina heat was brutal. Every classroom had the lights off and a water bottle on each student’s desk. And then there was Link sitting next to him wearing a hoodie. When Rhett or any other student would ask him about it he would just shrug never giving a verbal answer. He remembered back to a particular day when the two of them were in History class where they were coloring in a map of the United States. That was when the teacher stood from her desk and went to the door.

“Charles, can you step out into the hallway with me so I can speak to you for a moment please?” 

“Sure.” Link replied and turned to face his best friend. “I’ll be right back buddy.” 

Link went to join his teacher in the hallway and Rhett, being only a few feet away from the door strained his hardest to try and hear the conversation. “What could she want with the Linkster?” He knew it had to be serious otherwise she would have just called Link up to her desk instead. No matter how hard he tried to listen he could only hear their teacher’s voice.

“Take off your hoodie Charles. Right this instant.” 

Rhett was in shock to hear their teacher use that tone. She was a kind and loving lady but her voice sounded very serious and very demanding with a hint of concern. “She’s just worried Link’s gonna get heat stroke” he assured himself but continued to listen. 

“What’s all this?”

…..

“Answer me, Neal!”

A few moments after Link was the only one who returned and once again wearing his hoodie yet this time all the color was completely drained from his face. 

“What happened man? You okay?” Rhett asked and gave his friend a soft jab with his elbow but Link didn’t answer he just sat at his desk motionless. It was not too long after that their teacher returned and within minutes the principle was on the classroom’s loud speaker: “Charles Neal, please come to the principal's office immediately.” 

The whole class was in shock. Link was never sent to the Principal's office. Did he even know where it was? This was when Rhett knew that whatever was going on with his friend was serious. He watched as Link slowly rose from his desk and walked out of the classroom he could tell that the boy was shaking. Link did not come back for the rest of the day which only made Rhett worry more. Once the last bell rang the blonde boy ran out of the school making a B-line for Link’s house to see if his best friend was okay and to get answers. 

Link did not live far from school but even at full speed it seemed to take forever to reach his front door. Out of breath Rhett banged on the door and rang the doorbell like a maniac. 

“Linkster! Open up buddy!” 

Eventually the door did open but the person behind the door was not his best friend, but Link’s mother. This only made Rhett more confused due to the fact that Link’s mom usually worked till late in the evening. Why would she be home now?

“Uhh..H-Hi Ms. Neal. Can I come in and see the Linkster?” When the last words left his mouth he noticed that the women had been hysterically crying. 

“H-He’s not here…”

“What? Do you know where he is? Ms. Neal what is going on?” The boy began to panic even more desperate for answers than before. 

“I-I’m sorry Rhett..Forgive me..” She responded and shut the door. 

Rhett ran home as fast as he could. When he entered his house his mother was sitting at the kitchen table, she too had been crying. 

“What the heck is going on?! Link’s not around, You’re cryin’, Ms. Neal’s cryin’! Where’s my buddy….” The tall boy tried his best to keep himself from crying as he felt the burning in the back of his throat. 

“That is what I need to talk to you about sweetie.” She said as she set a glass of icedtea on the table for her son. 

“Mom...What’s goin’ on. I’m scared. Where’s Link?”

“Link is...Very sick.” She began as she tried to find the best way to break the news to her son. “Ms. Neal isn’t sure when it started but Link has been hurtin’ himself for a long while now.” She waited for her son’s reaction.

“Hurtin’ himself? What ya mean mom? I know he’s clumsy and accident prone and all but-” he was interrupted when his mother began to elaborate. 

“Link is very depressed. He takes sharp objects and cuts himself with them purposely to make himself bleed. It somehow makes him feel better.”

Rhett could no longer keep himself together, he too began to cry. The thought alone of his best friend being depressed and feeling like he couldn’t talk about it to him broke his heart. Then to think that Link felt the need to make himself bleed and that made him feel better than talking it out. 

“S-So where is my little buddy?” Rhett held his breath as he waited for his mom to answer him.

“Link has admitted to wanting to kill himself and with him being underage they sent him to a special hospital that deals with suicidal people such as himself.” 

The boy threw up in his hands and cried hysterically. He couldn’t imagine life without the Linkster by his side. “Why does Link want to die? Why would he leave me on my own? My world can’t exist without him. No..” He thought to himself as he wiped his hands on his pants. 

“I wanna see him. Can I go to the hospital? I’m sure he’s lonely and scared. He hates hospitals.”

His mother frowned and right away Rhett knew the answer. “No sweetie I’m sorry but you can’t. They don’t want anyone to interfere with his recovery especially if what caused this was from an outside source. He will be home in 3 weeks. That’s when summer starts so you two can still have the summer together.” The women smiled trying to think positively.

The crying teen only nodded and went up to his room where he eventually cried himself to sleep. Each day that passed seemed longer than the last. The boy had a date circled in red marker on the day that Link was to be sent home. He wanted to be at his friend’s house to greet him when he arrived home but he decided against it. When the smaller boy got home he would probably just want to go to sleep after everything he had just been through. He just hoped that the two of them will talk about what happened and why it happened instead of Link keeping it to himself and acting like he was away at summer camp or something minor. He was frustrated and wanted answers but if Link didn’t want to talk about it he wouldn’t push him. His friend has been through enough already. 

The day came when Rhett was finally allowed to go see Link at his house. As he walked up to the stairs his palms began to sweat. “What if he’s a different person now? No..Link will always be Link.” he whispered as he rang the doorbell and waited. Once again he was greeted by Link’s mom only this time she seemed happier and her face was not red or stained with tears like before. 

“He’s up in his room darlin’ just go right up.” She said in her cheerful, southern voice. 

The blonde boy slowly climbed the stairs his heart feeling as though it would beat out of his chest he slowly opened the door and stuck his head in. “Linkster?”

“Hey Rhett...Come on in.” Rhett quickly shut the door behind him and hugged his best friend tightly afraid that if he let go he would lose the boy in front of him. After the long embrace Rhett held the dark haired boy at arms length to get a better look at his friend. He quickly frowned when he saw all the scars that started at the boy’s wrist and went up pasted the short sleeves of his shirt. “Theses were all self inflicted?” Rhett thought. He wasn’t sure if he felt better or worse knowing that the scars were done on purpose rather than caused by someone else. Link saw where his friend was looking and he quickly got embarrassed. 

“I’m fine man. I missed ya though.” He could not bring himself to look him in the eye. 

“I missed ya too buddy and no you’re not fine. Talk to me man please I’ve been so worried. I know what happened but I don’t know why.” Link held the boy’s hands and sat on his bed pulling the boy to sit next to him. 

“I um...I look in the mirror and I hate what I see.” He confessed. 

“You’re kiddin’! Man look at you! You’re hot as heck you could have any girl you want and you know this. Shoot, my girlfriend broke up with me because she had a crush on you! Twice! You don’t even talk to the ladies and they’re all over you. I try to flirt with them and I get shot down.” 

“That’s um..That’s the other thing Rhett.. I’m getting all this attention from girls and yeah it makes me popular but I don’t want the attention from girls..” Link played with his fingers trying to focus on breathing to keep himself from having a panic attack. 

“Ya sayin’ you want the attention from the guys?” Rhett’s voice did not sound judgmental or mocking he was honestly curious if that is what his friend was trying to hint at. 

“Nah..Not the guys. Just you.” Link closed his eyes and waited to hear his bedroom door slam shut or to feel the sting from being punched in the face yet he didn’t feel any of that. Instead he felt a warm wet sensation on his lips and a hand gently holding his cheek. Link broke the kiss and looked up at the taller boy confused. This is what he wanted, what he dreamed about but there's no way this could be happening. Rhett was making fun of him he knew it. 

Rhett put his forehead to Link’s and stroked his cheek softly. “That’s all you had to say brother. I’ve been feelin’ the same way but I thought I couldn’t have ya so I stuck with the ladies.” He giggled.

“The smaller boy began to cry he could not believe what he was hearing. “But..I’m..I mean..How could you like me now after everythin’ that happened? And with all of theses? I’m gross..” Link held his arms out infront of him. 

“You’re beautiful to me. You always have been man scars or no scars. Just shut up and kiss me again.” Before Link could comment he felt Rhett’s hand on the back of his head as their lips collided in a soft kiss. He knew they we’re too young and it was wrong for two boys to do this but for the first time the boy could remember he felt completely safe and loved.


	3. Pills

Link stood in the middle of their bedroom as he swallowed four sleeping pills following it with a few sips of water. He placed the pill bottle back onto his nightstand and crawled into his side of the bed. As he laid there waiting for Rhett to come join him he stared at the orange pill bottle. He loved the rush it gave him to know that he could easily end his life by consuming all of the pills. It was so easy it was almost tempting. Deep down Link knew he would never kill himself. He wasn’t scared to take his own life. In fact he thought about a lot. He wouldn’t consider it planning it was more like daydreaming. But his thoughts would always go back to Rhett. Link couldn’t imagine what it would be like for Rhett to find his lover naked in a blood filled bath or to come home to the sight of Link’s lifeless body slowly swaying like an old grandfather clock with a rope tightly fastened around his neck. He couldn’t put Rhett through that he loved the man too much to hurt him in such a way. Only a few moments later Link’s vision began to blur and his eyes began to close. 

Rhett finished typing his last email when he looked at the clock. It was 9:46pm when the large man closed his laptop and made his way to the bedroom. Each day he looked forward to this moment. The moment when he can climb into bed next to his best friend and hold him throughout the night. He loved the way Link would talk in his sleep each night as he pressed himself against Rhett’s chest.It would entertain him for hours. Rhett quietly opened the door to their bedroom and closed it behind them and began to undress into only his boxer briefs but stopped when he undid his pants. The room was too quiet. Link wasn’t talking or moving in his sleep like how he normally would. Once the blonde man undressed and made his way to his side of the bed he hovered over Link making sure the man was okay.

“Baby?” Rhett whispered close to his ear but received no response. Link did not mumble nor did he flinch. “He wasn’t kiddin’ when he said he was tired.”He chuckled as he kissed his lover on the cheek and slowly began to fall asleep himself. 

Rhett woke up to find that Link was still in bed despite him being a morning person. After a moment he realized that Link hasn’t budged even an inch. He was still in the same position as he was last night. The larger man panicked and began to shake his lover violently trying to wake him as he feared the worse. “This couldn’t be happening. This isn’t real.” Is all that raced through the man’s mind, 

“LINK! ” He kept repeating his boyfriend’s name and started to tap his face harder each time. “Baby come on. Don’t do this to me. Wake up baby come on wake up!” 

Link looked at the man who was holding him with glassy, half lidded eyes. “Mmm” Was all he was able to say before he closed his eyes again. 

“Baby ya gotta’ stay with me now. Open your eyes. That’s it, that’s a good boy, yeah just like that.” Rhett was shaking as he tried to keep the smaller man awake but he knew he couldn’t panic that would only make things worse. 

“H-Hi..” It was soft, barely audible but at least he got Link to respond. He pulled the weak man to his chest and held onto him tightly as he cried. 

Rhett knew what happened. This wasn’t the first time that Link had done this. It’s been months since the last episode. Link was verbal and his breathing seemed normal. He knew who Rhett was and who he was so the only thing to do was to let Link sleep it off. The large man held the intoxicated man in his arms as he slept. Rhett figured he would get some more rest knowing that later the two of them are going to have a long serious conversation. 

He was woken by his lover lying on his stomach in between his legs. Link’s eyes were no longer glossy or dilated. Rhett frowned. Yes, Link seemed to be perfectly fine now but that only meant his body was so used to being in that state it no longer had a lasting affect on the man. Much like a functioning alcoholic. He knew they had to have a talk sooner rather than later but for now he just wanted to enjoy this side of Link. The side that was full of energy and bubbly happiness. Link smiled big and played with the man’s chest hair. 

“Yay you’re awake! I was wondering when you’d finally get up Sleeping Beauty.” Link teased as he kissed the bearded man, placing both of his hands onto his broad shoulders deepening the kiss. The dark haired man felt his boyfriend’s erection harden and press against his stomach. Rhett let out with a low growl and slid his hands down the back of Link’s pants and tightly grabbed each side of his ass holding the small, perfectly round bumps in his large hands. 

“Keep actin’ like that. See what ya get yourself into.” The dominate man warned as he squeezed each buttcheek tighter and began to rotate them, separating them and pushing them together. The small man moaned and bit his lip as he felt a finger began to circle his entrance, gently pushing on the closed hole. 

“B-Baby..Oh..Oh gosh! I..I don’t want this...Please..” Link was blushing a deep red as he buried his face into the lean chest in front of him sighing with relief when the finger was removed. 

“I know you don’t want it baby I’m sorry.” Rhett said as he kissed the smaller man’s head. "What sluts like you need is something bigger". He bit and kissed his boyfriend’s sensitive neck as he grabbed the small wrist forcing Link to feel how hard he had made the man.

“Oh My..” 

“Is this big enough for ya babe? I’ll stretch you really good. This is what you need isn’t it. You don’t WANT my fingers you NEED my cock.” 

Rhett saw the tears that were now running down his face and immediately stopped what he was doing. “ Oh dang Link. I’m sorry Bo please don’t cry. I’m not gonna hurt ya.” He held his crying lover’s face in his hands and showered him with kisses, wiping away the salty tears with his thumbs. 

Link wasn’t crying because he was scared. He was crying because he wanted nothing more than to have Rhett fuck him but he knew he couldn’t allow that to happened. Not only did Link have fresh scars that the man knew nothing about he felt as though he did not deserve pleasure. 

“I’ll just go make dinner.” Was the only thing he said before he left the bedroom leaving Rhett alone on the bed. The blonde haired man wanted nothing more than to run after his lover and hold him but he felt that it was best to give Link his space. He waited until he began to smell the food cooking to go to the kitchen. He came up behind the man and wrapped his arms around him and kissed his cheek hoping that Link would not push him away. It was only then that he remembered the talk that the two of them needed to have. 

To Rhett’s surprise his boyfriend did not push him away. Instead he turned around to face him and wrapped his arms around Rhett, pulling him into a passionate kiss. 

“Dinner be ready in a few. Go wash up.” 

He nodded and made his way towards the bathroom going over in his head what he will say to him. He was determined to have a talk with Link tonight before it was too late.


	4. The Talk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add a positive message in this chapter for anyone who feels like they can relate to Link. Or for anyone who needs pick me up. :)
> 
> Link is not a schizophrenic. The "voices" are just his own thoughts not actual voices that he hears.

Rhett returned and sat at the kitchen table where his food was already waiting for him only now wearing the jeans that he removed the night before. When Link sat across from him with his own plate the shirtless man frowned when he saw just how much smaller his boyfriend’s portion was compared to his own. A small flare of anger arose in him when he noticed that Link had spread his food out, giving the illusion that his serving size was larger than it truly was. When he looked at his lover’s face his eyes went wide to see that the smaller man had changed into his abstract wolf sweater considering that the room was warm enough for Rhett to sit comfortably barefoot wearing only his jeans. He didn’t even want to pay notice to the way the sweater now loosely hung off of his shoulder and the way his collar bone protruded more than ever before. “He can’t really be that cold can he? Especially when he was standing over a boiling pot of water…” Rhett took a deep breath.

“Hey baby? Can I talk to ya about somethin’ important?” He locked eyes on the smaller man and watched how he squirmed under his gaze. 

Link looked like a deer in the headlights when Rhett spoke and immediately tensed. “S-Sure sweetheart. About what?” His voice was shaky. The man wanted to run, he could feel his heart racing and his stomach doing flips. 

“Now ya know I love ya right?” Rhett started off. 

“He’s leaving you. This is it. He doesn’t want you anymore. What did you expect? You honestly thought you could live a happy life? You don’t deserve him.” The voices in Link’s head boomed. 

“I-I know..” Was all he was able to say as he fought back tears, digging his nails into his thigh under the table. 

The blonde man didn’t know what to say next so he just jumped right into it. “Ya been losin’ a lot of weight recently. And don’t sit there and lie to me tellin’ me ya haven’t. It ain’t only noticeable to me but it’s noticeable to the mythical beasts as well. Have you read the comments in the last few months? “

“N-No..I haven’t..” Link had been avoiding the comments like the plague in fear of what they said about him as regards to him gaining weight rather than losing it. 

“All the comments been about your weight and how you look so sick compared to past episodes. And it’s true babe. The tight fitted shirts you wore in the past now hang off of you. They noticed this Link. The mythical beast are not blind they know somethin’s up.” Rhett did not mean for his words to sound as harsh as they did but he’s glad they did. He knew if he was soft on Link the man would never get anywhere with him. He needed a wake up call into seeing how serious of a situation this is. Not only for their company but for his health and the future of their relationship. 

Link tried his best at keeping a poker face but the truth was he couldn’t be happier. People began to think that he was sick which meant they saw him as thin even if he didn’t. He knew he shouldn’t feel this way but he did. He wanted people to see him as frail and small. He loved the way Rhett or someone else would hesitate to hug him in fear of hurting or even breaking him. To him it meant that he was making progress. Even if he couldn’t notice it himself. Link looked up when he heard soft sobbing coming from across the table.

“Just..Just tell me why brother..W-Why are you doin’ this?” The man’s voice cracked, sounding desperate. 

“I- I don’t want to be like this but...I don’t want to be fat either.” Link couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with the crying man in front of him. 

“Fat?! What..Where? Stop jokin’ man this is serious.” 

“I am being serious!” Now it was Link’s turn for his voice to crack. “You..You and the others can’t tell but I can. When I look at myself all I see is this disgusting, fat pig staring back at me. I’m embarrassed. I know my jeans hang off of me and I’m swimmin’ in my shirts but I see myself as fat.” Now Link was crying.

Rhett’s heart was breaking. He knew Link wasn’t eating as much anymore but he never expected it to be this bad. He never expected his lover to be out right starving himself. Before he realized what he was doing he was already at the other side of the table with his arms around his boyfriend slowly rocking him. “Ya know I’d never lie to ya brother so believe me when I tell you you’re not fat. You’re dangerously underweight.” The large man gasped in surprise when he was pushed away. 

“It doesn’t matter what I am! It only matters what I see myself as! You’re not the one who has to look in the mirror and see my reflection staring back at you knowing that it’s your face or your body and that you’re stuck with it forever! You can walk away from this relationship anytime you want to Rhett! I can’t walk away from myself unless I fucking kill myself…I’m trapped.” Link was holding onto the man’s pants crying hysterically into his lower abdomen.

Rhett needed a moment to process everything that he had just heard. He never heard Link talk in such a way. Him saying ‘Damn’ was even a big deal. They talked about being together forever so it stunned him to hear his boyfriend telling him he could leave. He remembered when they were kids and his mother told him that Link wanted to kill himself but he never heard the words escape his own lips. He pulled the crying man away from him and stepped back so he had enough room to kneel down infront of his best friend. The two men were now eye level. He took a deep breath and held the man’s face forcing him to keep eye contact.

“Baby, listen to me…” He began and kissed the man’s tears away. “I love you. I want to spend my life with you I don’t care what you look like. You’re not fat by any definition but even if you were so what? When has the word ‘fat’ become a synonym for the word ‘ugly’? Being fat isn’t a bad thing and it doesn't make you less of a person just because of it.” He pulled the man into his arms and rubbed his back as he cried. “Any weight, any size, any anything I would still find you just as beautiful as I do now. Just as beautiful as I always have. And nothing will ever make me think differently.” He placed his fingers under Link’s chin and tilted his head, kissing him to assure the smaller man that his words were true and heartfelt.” I’ll clean everything up here go take a shower I’ll be right behind you.” He gave his best friend one last kiss before he started to clear the table. He wanted Link to continue eating and he was also looking forward to the meal but the two men had lost their appetites. The dark haired man only nodded and walked down the hall and into the bathroom, locking the door behind him. On the back of the bathroom door hung a full size mirror. Link stared at his reflection as he stood naked, tears falling down his face again. 

“You’re stupider than you look if you honestly believed he was telling you the truth. He’s only with you because he feels sorry for you and to better the company. Just look at you! You disgusting, fat, pig! If you can’t even bare to look at yourself how do you expect anyone else to? That’s why your dad left ya know. He knew what a pathetic little faggot you’d turn out to be.” 

Link placed the razor to his throat and pressed hard, drawing little beads of blood to trickle down his adam's apple and onto his chest. He couldn’t bring himself to do it. For the first time in his life he wanted to live but he was so tired of feeling this way. Squeezing the razor in his hand he hit himself in the head as he sat on the bathroom floor and cried. 

“What can you do if you can’t even kill yourself? That’s why your name is second on the logo ya know. You’re nothing more than just a tag along, slowing Rhett down. And you claim to love him. Bullshit! If you did then you would kill yourself already and stop holding him back. Do it. Do it! DO IT!” 

Once Rhett was done cleaning up he went to check to see how Link was doing after seeing how upset he was. As he approached the bathroom door he softly knocked hoping to not startle the small man. He waited a moment and received no response. He placed his ear to the door and clenched the doorknob when he did not hear the sound of the shower running.

“Bo..? Ya doin’ alright in there?” 

“S-Stop it…! J-Just stop it!” Link yelled. But he was not talking to Rhett. He was talking to the voices that echoed and repeated themselves inside his head. 

“Bo?!” Rhett shouted as he banged on the door. “Baby, what’s wrong? Stop what? Talk to me!” But Link wasn’t responding. Fear consumed Rhett as he did not think twice to kick the door open and froze with the image he saw before him. His lover was curled up on the bathroom floor, crying, bleed, and naked. This was the first time Rhett has ever seen the man so exposed both emotionally and physically. He couldn’t speak. He couldn’t move. He couldn’t take his eyes off of the marks both old and new that covered Link’s body. His heart shattered when he saw that Link was not only cutting himself but he had also carved words such as ‘Fat’, ‘Worthless’ , ‘Faggot’ , ‘Pig’ into his pale skin. It now made perfect sense to him on why his lover was so against being naked around him. The whole time he thought his lover was just extremely modest. It was not until he heard heavy panting that he was snapped back into reality and rushed to his partner’s side. 

“Link!” The blonde held the crying body in his arms afraid to let go. “What happened?” He whispered. 

“I-I..” Was all the dark haired man managed to say before he was slammed against the tile wall behind him. Rhett held his arms with much more force than necessary, knowing that he was causing bruises. “R-Rhett…! Let go..Y-You’re hurting me.” The small man said as he squirmed in the tight grasp. 

Rhett picked up on the hint of fear his lover had in his voice and smirked, slamming him into the wall again. “Good! Maybe now you know what I feel like! I fucking love you Link! I fucking love you and I refuse to sit aside and watch the love of my Goddamn life slowly destroy himself! You’re too beautiful to think otherwise about yourself.” His grip lessened but he did not let go of his lover as he rested his forehead to the other’s. “I want to spend my life with you baby...How can I do that if you’re slowly slipping away from me. I can’t lose you.” 

“I-I’m sorry Rhett...I’m so sorry..” Link managed to wiggle his arms free of the grasp the bigger man had on him and wrapped his arms around his neck, pulling him into a soft yet long kiss. “Please don’t cry anymore..I love you.” 

“The prove it to me baby.” The man said as he reached his arm over, turning on the shower waiting for it to get to the preferred temperature. He kissed the man one more time before he rose to undress himself. 

Link was now eye level to his lover’s crotch. With shaky hands Link began to slowly massage the front of Rhett’s pants trying to recall the way it was done to him on the drive home the other day. When he heard a low moan escape the man before him he looked up as if silently asking if what he was doing was correct. As his confidence grew he got up the courage to unzip his lover’s jeans. He was fascinated on how he was able to see the outline of Rhett’s cock grow and the warmth that radiated off of the area. 

“Baby stop.” The larger man sounded kind of also very demanding. This caused Link to pull away quickly.

“Did...Did I do something wrong?” He asked, embarrassed on how inexperienced he was. The only cock that Link had ever touched or even seen was his own. He did not know how to pleasure a man, as he had never pleasured himself.

“Not at all. This is ya first time and I want to do it right. I want to take you properly. On a bed, the way you deserve. Come.” He helped his lover to his feet and held his hand slowly helping him into the shower. 

Link was nervous. He felt so exposed yet so accepted being with the older man. He didn’t know where to place his hands nor what to do next. His anxiety rose as his anticipated what was going to happen once they were out of the shower. 

Rhett noticed and slowly began to work shampoo into the man’s hair carefully avoiding getting any into his eyes. The corners of his mouth turned upward into a grin as he heard soft moans escape the man’s lips. Once he was done washing out the shampoo he began to run a washcloth down his lover’s body. Though he didn’t show it, he was a bit disappointed in himself when he realized that he would not be taking Link’s virginity the way he had originally planned. Yet he also did not plan to be in the situation they were in just moments before. After being with the younger man for so many years he came to find out that it did not take much to please him. Small things such as a cheek kiss or opening a door for him was enough to make the man giddy all day. Even though he was disappointed in himself he knew that Link would not be disappointed in him. He could have fucked him in a sleazy motel and Link would still have been happy as long as he was with Rhett. That is just how he was and Rhett loved him for it. 

Link had pressed his chest against the wall as Rhett washed his back, working his way passed the plump ass and down the long legs that followed. He was mesmerized by the way Link’s tight, pink hole twitched each time he moved a bit closer to it. He bit his lip as he imagined what it would feel like to be buried deep inside,encased in the soft, wet heat that was his lover’s hole. He couldn’t wait any longer. Link was his and willing to give himself up to the man tonight and Rhett had every intention on taking what was rightfully his. He pulled away from the small body as he quickly washed himself, not nearly as gentle as he did for the man in front of him. He only had one thing on his mind: Giving Link one of the best night of his life.


	5. Here's To A New Beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried to add another positive message for anyone who feels like they can relate to Link.

Over a year ago was the first time the two tried having sex. Rhett waited for him in their bedroom but after about ten minutes of waiting he went to to look for the brunette only to find him curled up on the couch, crying and apologizing,repeating the words, “I can’t”. It was very obvious that Link was not ready to take the next step and due to his reaction it was quite possible that he has also suffered sexual abuse at a much younger age. Rhett was a bit disappointed, he’d been looking forward to their night together all week but not if this was the kind of affect his boyfriend was going to have. After that night the topic about sex and Link's crying fit was never brought up again. 

Rhett would never consider himself an anxious person but as he sat on the corner of the bed in only his boxer briefs, waiting for his lover his palms began to sweat and he could swear he could hear his heart pounding in his chest.. “Oh gosh this is it. Tonight's the night. Please baby, don’t back out this time, I don’t think my erection could handle if you did.” He mumbled to himself, his thoughts interrupted at the sound of their bedroom door opening. His eyes went wide and mouth hung open at the sight of his lover standing in the doorway. His cheeks were flushed with a soft pink color as he bit his lip and held the bathroom towel up onto his chest the way a women would do. 

“H-Hi…” Link adjusted his glasses and gave the large man a soft smile.

Rhett looked the man in front of him up and down and for a moment all of Link’s scars were invisible to him as he admired the small frame. A hint of guilt struck him when he saw the man began to squirm under his gaze, becoming self conscious. He panicked, there were so many ways that this night could go wrong and end abruptly. He extended his arms reassuring his boyfriend that he was not turned off by what he saw. 

“You’re..You’re so beautiful baby. “He held Link’s hands in his own and gently pulled him closer so the small man was standing in between his legs. A small smile crept across the bearded man's face as he watched his lover’s blush transition from soft shades of pink to dark shades of red. “Gorgeous even.” Rhett was now using his radio voice, placing small kisses on each of the man’s hands. Link pulled away and the large man tensed as he felt familiar, small hands caress the front of his bulge. The smaller one of the two dropped to his knees and with clumsy hands made an attempt to remove his lover’s underwear only to be stopped by the large man. 

“Don’t push yourself baby. This night is all about you.” 

“B-But I want to.” Link said as he slipped his hand under the hem of the navy blue fabric and gently stroked the hardening member. 

“If it’ll make you happy sweetheart..” Rhett helped remove his underwear for the younger man and almost died from the sight before him. His lover was staring up at him with bright blue eyes, naked with Rhett’s large, throbbing cock hovering over his face. Without breaking eye contact Link slowly licked the thick member from base to tip, starting with the underside of Rhett’s balls. Watching his boyfriend in such a position was enough to make him cum. Placing his hands onto the man’s toned thighs he began to suck the tip, swirling his tongue around the slit. Once in awhile Link would accidentally graze Rhett with his teeth but he did not seem to mind. The blowjob was sloppy and not contestant but that only proved how truly inexperienced his boyfriend actually was which only made the blonde even harder. 

“I’m the first cock he’s ever sucked. The only cock he’ll ever suck.” He thought to himself. 

He resisted the urge to thrust into the warm mouth in fear that it would scare the small man. It was obvious that Link was only interested in Vanilla type sex and he was still unsure of Link’s boundaries. Sometimes neck kisses even became too intense for him to handle. Tonight all about the smaller man. He was going to let him take the lead, allowing him to control the pace. 

“B-baby come on..Y-You gotta stop..I’ll cum if ya keep doin’ that. ” Rhett whispered, gently pulling his cock out of Link’s mouth and the high pitched whine the man made due to the loss went straight to Rhett’s groin. Rising from the bed he put his hand out, helping his boyfriend off the floor, pulling him into a heated kiss. Wrapping one arm around the slim waist and the other tangled into the soft, dark locks, he licked the man’s lips, begging for entrance. Link granted him access and it was very obvious that Link had never experienced a french kiss up until this moment. As the older of the two deepened the kiss his pride grew knowing that he will be the one responsible for being the man’s first everything. It killed him to break the kiss but his cock was aching and dripping with precum and he knew it would take time to get Link opened enough to take him. Slowly he dipped his lover back, laying him on the center of their bed. He had a feeling if he immediately climbed on top of the younger man it would only cause him to have an anxiety attack. Rhett was a large man, his size hovering over anyone like that would be intimidating and Link was already a nervous person to begin with. 

“It’s okay baby. I’m not going to hurt you. I’d never hurt you. Just relax and let me take care of you.” Again, using his radio voice, trying to relax his shaking lover as much as possible. Rhett got on his knees at the end of the bed in attempts to look less intimidating and placed light kisses on the top of each foot, slowly working his way up the man’s long legs. He tried his best to ignore the marks that covered the upper thighs but he couldn’t help himself. Red and purple lines went in every direction, overlapping one another. He was ripped from his trance when his beard began to scratch against the sensitive skin,earning soft giggles from the man before him. He snaked his hands up the sides of the thin body, loosely holding on to the pointed hips. Little by little he rose as he kissed up his best friend’s body. He couldn’t help but grin wide as the man under him began to laugh loudly as the beard scraped across his flat stomach. Placing a small kiss on each nipple, Rhett continued his trail of kisses up Link’s chest and neck, slowly running his tongue over the creamy skin before reaching his destination upon the full, pink lips. 

Link propped himself onto his elbows to deepen the kiss he played with his nipples as he did so. “R-Rhett please..”

The blonde man leaned into the shell of his lover's ear, “That’s it. Tell me what you want baby.” having his hot breath roll down the bear skin. 

“I need...I need..Gosh Rhett I don’t know.” 

“That’s right. You don’t know what you’re getting yourself into but you know it's me you need. You know I’m the only one that can satisfy you.” Between these thoughts and the sight of his lover squirming under him boosted his ego tenfold. 

“You need this baby?” He questioned as he licked his fingers and traced the smaller man’s asshole. Link’s eyes went wide and pushed the blonde man back, fear creeping back in. But the man refused to stop. Instead, he leaned over the small body, taking the small bottle of Vitamin E Oil and began to pour a large amount onto his fingers smiling to himself remembering the night Link was supposed to get lube and instead came back with this. He claimed that he was too embarrassed to go into the ‘Sexual Wellness’ aisle but Rhett believes that Link honestly didn’t know the difference between lube and the oil. It only made his innocence that much cuter. When the smaller man realized what his boyfriend was doing he pulled away, all lust drained from his face and replaced with fear at the realization of what was about to happen.

“Shh, it’s okay.” He reassured him.

“N-No Rhett, I don’t - “ Link was cut off when Rhett kissed him roughly, forcing his tongue into his mouth, distracting him for when he slipped his index finger inside of his lover. The smaller man began to hit the man above him, trying to push him away as tears swelled up in the corners of his eyes. The larger man kissed and sucked the man’s neck, purposely making sure he left hickies. He wanted there to be marks on his lover’s body that was from a positive experience and had good memories attached to them. 

“Stop..I-I can’t..” Link’s voice sounded weak and shaky, the same way it sounded when he was in the bathroom the other day. 

“Yes you can.” Rhett stated firmly and continued to work his finger further into his crying boyfriend’s tight ass. He knew Link was scared and in pain but he also knew all of the negative emotions would soon wash away. He just needed to find that special place. 

“Rhett, I said Sto- Ahhh…!”

“Yeah, that feel good baby? It’s called your ‘Sweet Spot’. ” The bigger man smirked as he continued to work the tight hole, taking his lover’s cock into his mouth. Slowly he added a second finger and began to move them in a scissoring motion. Link began to rotate his hips, riding the fingers moaning and abusing his own nipples. It took all the restraint that Rhett had to keep himself from taking his fingers out and replacing it with his cock. Adding a third finger, he began to coat his own cock in a large amount of ‘lube’. After several moments he removed his fingers and gave Link a rough kiss, distracting him the way he did earlier for his fingers only this time it would be for his cock. There was still some resistance as he pushed the tip inside, remaining still in order for his boyfriend to get used to the new feeling. He couldn’t believe that he was actually inside of Link’s ass. That after 30 years the two of them were actually having sex, he felt as if he was in Heaven. Link on the other hand did not share the same feeling, digging his nails into Rhett’s strong arms he cried. 

“I-It hurts...Oh gosh it hurts so bad Rhett…” He sobbed. 

It broke Rhett’s heart to see his lover in so much pain especially when he was in so much pleasure. “I know baby, I know and I’m sorry. Give it a moment you’ll start to feel good too, trust me.” He rubbed the man’s head and wiped away his tears with his knuckle. Slowly his grip began to loosen and the tears stopped falling, looking up at the blonde man he nodded. 

“I think I’m o-okay now. You can move just...Just be careful.” 

“You have my word.” Rhett promised and slowly began to move deeper into the tight heat moaning. “Oh fuck you feel so good. I wish you could see how beautiful you are right now. You’re doing so good. S-So good baby..” He repeated. In the back of his mind he was worried about breaking Link due to how frail he was but his worries were put to rest when Link began to move his hips, meeting each thrust with his own. It didn’t take long for him to find his boyfriend’s ‘Sweet Spot’ again, moving a bit faster he hit the spot each time. Rhett was now fully able to enjoy fucking the tight ass. Giving one hard thrust, burying himself completely in the smaller man. 

“How does it feel baby?” He asked as he bent down sucking on the prominent collarbone,slowly becoming addicted to leaving bruises on the pale skin, marking him as his own. 

“Full...So full...” Link mumbled as he placed his hand on his lower abdomen as if to expect to feel the bulge of Rhett’s cock inside of him. 

“Fuck yeah you are baby. Cum for me.” Rhett demanded, pulling almost all the way out and thrusting back in fully, stroking his lover in rhythm to his thrusts. Arching off the bed Link clawed at the sheets as he came into the man’s hand, shooting up onto his chest and to his face. Without giving it a second though Link licked the cum off his lips never taking his eyes off of his best friend. Rhett’s eyes went wide at the sight infront of him. Curiously, he put his cum covered hand to the man’s lips and the brunette quickly began to lick his fingers clean.

“Oh gosh that’s so hot.” Rhett whispered. 

Link held onto the tall man’s hips, pulling him closer. “Cum inside me Rhett..I want to know what it feels like to be filled with your seed.” 

A shiver went up Rhett’s spine he never in a million years expected his lifelong best friend, the man who was always so anxious and shy to be this bold and sexual. It was as if he turned into a completely different person when he was getting fucked. Thrusting a few more times the larger man collided his lips with his lover’s as he emptied himself inside of the smaller man watching him shake and moan under him as he was being filled with the warm liquid. 

“I feel it Rhett...I...It’s so warm!” He was amazed by the sensation, completely blown away that something could feel this good. 

“Yeah it is.” Rhett panted, giving one last kiss to his lover he slowly pulled out, biting his lip when his lover whined from the loss.

“I feel so empty..” He pouted and looked up at the older man. 

“Gosh Link, I’m too old for you to say things like that! What are ya tryin’ to do give an old man a heart attack?” Laying besides the smaller man he decided that they would stip the sheets and wash everything tomorrow when the two of them had more energy. Well..Maybe Rhett just do it depending on how sore Link will be. Rhett hadn’t fully lied down yet when Link cuddled up next to him placing his head onto the lean chest, trying to catch his breath.

“I love you Rhett..Thank you for waiting all theses years and not cheating or leaving me..I don’t think any other guy would have waited. A-And thank you for not finding my body repulsive considering..well...you know.” His eyes filled with tears of happiness and disbelief that he had someone like Rhett in his life. 

“Don’t thank me Bo. You know I’d do anythin’ for you. Besides, being with you like this was well worth the wait. Speaking of which..What’s your plan for these?” Rhett asked, slowly rubbing his hand over the scars. 

“I want to recover” Link confessed. “I hate living like this but it’s so dang hard. I want to do it..I try to do it and I keep relapsing. Most times I feel like it’s just impossible so I don’t even try anymore.” 

The larger man frowned. He was so happy that his boyfriend was finally opening up to him but the more he uncovered about the man, the more his heart broke. “That’s cause you never let me know how serious of an issue this was. I knew you were depressed but I assumed you would have came to me if it was anything more.” He kissed the man who began to cry again. 

“I’m sorry Rhett..I was just so embarrassed.” He whipped his eyes, lacing his fingers with the bigger man’s. 

“Baby listen to me. Depression, or any mental illness for that matter is nothing to be ashamed or embarrassed about. A person ain’t embarrassed to admit they have a cold or that they’re fightin’ cancer so don’t be embarrassed to admit that you’re fighting mental illness. You never have to fight this battle alone. We’re in this together till the end baby.” He said, kissing him to make the promise official. 

“What did I ever do to deserve someone as amazing as you? From best friends to lovers...It’s like a dream come true.” Link smiled as he thought back to everything that the two of them had gone through and somehow still managed to be as close as they were. 

“Besides, just think, if you won’t let me help you with this how in the world will we ever survive the Apocalypse together?” The blonde smirked, letting out a low chuckle.

Link slapped his boyfriend’s chest but couldn’t keep himself from giggling. “Oh, just go to sleep you jerk!” 

“Love you too baby.” Rhett said as he gave the brunette one last kiss goodnight. 

The younger man just rolled his eyes and smiled, returning the kiss. “Yeah, yeah. Goodnight.”


End file.
